


I was sleepy but you held me through

by mollyl13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: Post 2x10. Takes place as though Waverly only made the deal with the widow for the 3rd seal and not the Iron Witch, so their reality is still the same. Nicole is worried about Waverly and trying to find out what she missed while she was sick.





	I was sleepy but you held me through

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a one-shot for now but I may write more in the future. Like I said, the deal with the Iron witch didn't happen but Waverly still gave Doc's ring to the widows. Hope you enjoy!

Dolls pushes a tired Nicole in a wheelchair, exiting the hospital.

 

“Thanks for picking me up, Waverly and Wynonna ran out of here so fast, I-“

 

Dolls pats her shoulder as they reach the exit door. “No problem. I’m glad you’re okay. And yeah, there’s a lot shit going down right now so don’t take it personal.”

 

He helps Nicole into the passenger side of his SUV. “So, are you gonna tell me what happened now or do I have to keep asking the whole way back to my place?” Nicole says sternly.

 

“The widows…they’re looking for this 3rd seal, which-"

 

“Frees their real dead husband? Mercedes or… Not Mercedes mentioned it before I got attacked.” Nicole interjects. 

 

Dolls nods. “The real Mercedes is in the hospital. Barely made it out alive.”

 

“So we need to looking for the seal before the widows find it then?”

 

Dolls grips his steering wheel, looking uncomfortable. “We have it. Or... had it.”

 

The hopeful smile drops from Nicole’s face. “What the hell happened?”

 

He sighs. “I think you should wait and talk to Waverly.”

 

The pieces shifting into place in her mind, and Nicole starts to form a really bad idea of what happened while she was out of commission. But she doesn’t want to press Dolls too much more.

 

They pull up to her house and go inside. Nicole sits down on her couch in the living room which, is still in disarray from the fight. He notices Nicole frowning as she looks around the room so he picks up the broken tan coffee table and throws it over his shoulder. “I think Cherry would be a better color for this room anyway.”He smiles and walks toward the door. “Take care, Deputy.”

 

“Thank you Dolls” She waves with her good arm as he leaves with the broken table in tow.

 

————

 

It was currently midnight and Nicole still hadn’t heard from Waverly. She was getting seriously worried. Between the widows and Wynonna, she wanted to at least know she was okay.

 

Unable to sleep, she goes into her kitchen to start making herself a cup of tea. Her phone buzzes on the table beside her.

 

_Are you still awake?_

 

Nicole quickly starts writing back.

 

_Yes, are you okay? Can you please call me so I can hear your voice?”_

 

Nicole anxiously stares at her phone screen waiting for a response when she hears a knock on her front door. It’s unlikely that the widows or any other evil supernatural thing would knock before attacking her but after everything that’s recently gone down, she reaches for her gun out of her holster on the kitchen counter before heading to the door.

 

Through the screen door she sees Waverly, looking down at her feet, her face red and teary. Nicole puts her gun back on the table by the door.

 

Opening the door, she pulls Waverly inside, away from the cold. She hugs her tightly and Waverly pulls her in close too.

 

“I’m so sorry I left you at the hospital. I just-“ Waverly’s face starts to crumble as she cries.

 

“It’s okay. Dolls took me home.” Nicole says, wiping away some tears on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Why are you so upset, what happened with Wynonna?” Nicole had to rip that bandaid off, there was no way around asking her about it.

 

Waverly steps away from Nicole and starts pacing back and forth as she speaks. “The group were working on creating a anti-venom for you at the station. But it was taking so long and we had no guarantee that Jeremy could make it in time. Wynonna asked me to trust her that we would find a way to save you. But the longer I was in that hospital room… the worse you got.”

 

Nicole looks down at her feet imagining how horrible that must have felt. If something like that happened to Waverly and she had to just stand there and watch her die…

 

“Most of me did trust her, but what if she was 5 minutes too late and I had the chance to save you and I didn’t? I couldn’t live with myself. I couldn’t live without you Nicole.”

 

Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand pulling her a bit closer.

 

“One of the widows offered me a deal. Your cure for the 3rd seal. At first I said no. I wanted to believe and trust that everyone would get the cure to you in time but… they’re not me. They don’t love you like I do.” Waverly pauses for a moment and locks eyes with Nicole. She didn’t even mean to say it, it just came out but she’s glad she did.

 

“And then Dolls… he told me to find it. The 3rd seal. That maybe I needed to consider the deal. So I did. Every second could have been your _last_ and trusting that the others would solve this wasn’t as reassuring anymore. And now I may have just killed us all.”

 

Waverly grimaces at her words. “I am such an asshole.”

 

Nicole pulls her down to sit on the couch beside her. “First off, thank you for saving my life. And secondly yeah maybe it wasn’t the logical choice but all I can say is that if you were the one who got bit, I would’ve done the same damn thing. Hell, Wynonna would have done the same thing for you too. It’s hard to see the big picture when someone you care about is dying.”

 

“She’s never going to forgive me Nicole. I mean I’d do it again but I betrayed her trust and -“

 

“Waves, it’s already done. You can’t change it, but right now I think all of us need to gear up for this fight. It was coming anyway so maybe you just sped things up a bit. It might take some time with Wynonna but she loves you more than anything on earth. She’ll get over it.”

 

“You always do this. You just got out of the hospital and nearly died and now you're just trying to help me. God Nicole, I’m sorry.” Waverly gets up and moves a pillow behind Nicole’s back and motions for her to lay back on the couch. She walks away to the kitchen and finishes making the tea for Nicole.

 

“Don’t you think we need to head to the station and figure out what the widows next move is?” Nicole asks. She sits back on the couch as Waverly appears with tea and biscuits for her.

 

“You’re not fully healed yet. And I’m gonna be here to take care of you for as long I can. I’ll try to find out what’s going on there but you’re not going anywhere until it’s absolutely necessary.”

 

Nicole is a bit taken aback by Waverly’s firmness but she’ll go along with it for now. “Fine, okay.”

 

“Besides, we still have a lot to talk about. And I _really_ do have a lot to apologize for… but I don’t want to rush you either. We can do it when you’re up to it.”

 

Waverly sits back on the couch, lifting up Nicole’s feet and then planting them back down on her lap. “I just want you to get better.” Waverly said with the first smile Nicole’s seen from her all night.

 

\----


End file.
